Storytime in the Spring
by Morning Chrysanthemum
Summary: The sharing of fairy tales is not simply for children. Even two old nations can do it, and have as much enjoyment when doing so. Asakiku, fluu. For the love and tea fanworkathon.


"What are you thinking about, Kiku?"

Said Japanese man didn't have to look back to see Arthur returning from his his trip to the "loo," as he called it.

"This and that, Asa-san," was his soft reply. He could tell his lover smirked even when they weren't face-to-face.

"Reminiscing?"

"I suppose you could call it that," Kiku said, demurely returning the smile, still not turning around.

Arthur responded by wrapping his arms around the smaller man; gently, shyly, slowly. The same way their relationship had formed and reformed, over all these years.

"The cherry blossoms really are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Arthur whispered in Kiku's ear, making him shiver a bit. He tried to distract himself by directing his attention to what Arthur had been referring to. They did look beautiful, a pink blanket spread over the jagged branches. Like cotton candy on a particularly mishandled stick.

"Yes, they are. There is actually a tale in my home that tells how they first began blooming."

"Hmm, I do love a good story. Do tell."

A quiet sigh. England knew that to be one of relaxed elation.

"The story of the old man who made withered trees to flower begins long a ago, like many folktales. There lived an old man and his wife who supported themselves by cultivating a very small plot of land. Their life had been a very happy and peaceful one, save for one great sorrow..." He felt Arthur's inhaling of anticipation. "...and this was that they had no child. Their only pet was a dog named Shiro, and on him they lavished all the affection of their old age."

"Hold on a tic," Arthur cut in. "I do recall Alfred telling me something about a dog named Shiro getting married in your home. Could it be...?"

Kiku gave that delightfully mysterious smile Arthur hated and loved at the same time, turning back and pressing his lips to his, if only to quiet him. He knew Arthur wouldn't complain if he received that in return for no answer, so he continued.

"Indeed, they loved him so much that whenever they had anything nice to eat, they denied themselves to give it to Shiro. Now, Shiro means "white," and he was so called because of his color."

"By that logic, we should be calling Prussia, Norway, and Uni Shiro. And that I should call Minty Midori," the Englishman muttered. Kiku only chuckled.

"He was a real Japanese dog, and very like a small wolf in appearance. The happiest hour of the day- for both the the old man and the dog-was when the man returned form his work in the field, and having finished his frugal supper of rice and vegetables, would take what he had saved from the meal out to the little veranda that ran around the cottage. Sure enough, Shiro was waiting for his master and the evening tit-bit.

"The old man said, 'Chin, chin!'" Arthur sniggered quietly at Kiku's slightly mortified look.* "A-and Shiro sat up and begged, and his master gave him the food.

"Next door to this good old couple there lived another man and his wife who were both wicked and cruel, and who hated their good neighbors and the dog Shiro with all their might."

"Sounds like my 'brothers,'" Arthur put in, bitterly sarcastic. Kiku took his hands and squeezed it in comfort, as well and planting a kiss on Arthur's cheek. The Briton's grip on Kiku tightened in response.

"Whenever Shiro happened to look in their kitchen they at once kicked him or threw something at him, sometimes even wounding him."

Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at this.

"One day Shiro was heard barking for a long time in the field at the back of his master's house. The old man, thinking that perhaps some birds were attacking the corn, hurried out to see what was the matter. As soon as Shiro saw his master he ran to meet him, and, seizing the end of his kimono, dragged him under a large yenoki tree. Here he began to dig very industriously with his paws, yelping with joy all the time. The old man, unable to understand what it all meant, stood looking on in bewilderment. But Shiro went on barking and digging with all his might.

"The thought that something hidden beneath this tree, and that the dog had scented it, at last struck the old man. He ran back to the house fetched his spade and began to dig the ground at that spot. What was his astonishment, when, after digging for some time, he came upon a heap of old and valuable coins, and the deeper he dug the more gold coins did he find. So intent was the old man on his work that he never saw the cross face of his neighbor peering at him through the bamboo hedge.

"At last tall the gold coins lay shining on the ground. Shiro sat by erect with pride and looking fondly at his master as if to say, 'You see, though only a dog, I can make some return for all the kindness you show me.'"

"Now, if only Pochi would do that," Arhur joked, ruffling the dog's hair. Kiku laughed aloud for once, albeit very quietly. He snuggled closer to the blonde. At least the chilly night made the action plausible.

"The old man ran in to call his wife, and together they carried home the treasure. Thus in one day, the poor old man became rich. His gratitude to the faithful dog knew no bounds, and he loved and petted him more than ever, if that were possible. The cross old neighbor, attracted by Shiro's barking, had been an unseen and envious witness of the finding of the treasure. He began to think that he, too, would like to find a fortune. So a few days later he called at the old man's house and very ceremoniously asked permission to borrow Shiro for a short time.

"Shiro's master thought this a strange request, because he knew quite well that not only did his neighbor not love his pet dog, but that he never lost an opportunity of striking and tormenting him whenever the dog crossed his path. But the good old man was too kind-hearted to refuse his neighbor, so he consented to lend the dog on condition that he should be taken great care of."

"And who knows how long _that's_ going to last." Kiku showed no reaction this time besides nodding.

The wicked old man returned to his home with an evil smile on his face, and told his wife how he had succeeded in his crafty intentions. He then took his spade and hastened to his own field, forcing the unwilling Shiro to follow him. As soon as he reached a yenoki tree, he said to the dog, threateningly, 'If there were gold coins under your master's tree, there must also be gold coins under my tree. You must find them for me? Where are they? Where? Where?'

"And catching Shiro's neck he held the dog's head to the ground, so that Shiro began to scratch and dig in order to free himself from the horrid old man's grasp.

"The old man was very pleased when he saw the dog begin to scratch and dig, for he at once supposed some gold coins lay buried under his tree as well as his neighbor's, and that the dog had scented them as before,; so pushing Shiro away he began to dig himself, but there was nothing to be found. As he went on digging a foul scent soon was noticeable, and he at least came upon a refuse heap."

"Didn't see that coming," Arthur said slyly.

A smile appeared on Kiku's face. "The old man's disgust can be imagined. This soon gave way to anger. He had seen his neighbor's good fortune, and, hoping for the same luck himself, he had borrowed the dog Shiro: and now, just as he seemed on the point of finding what he sought, only a horrid smelling refuse heap had rewarded him for a morning's digging. Instead of blaming his own greed for his disappointment, he blamed the poor dog. He seized the blade, and with all his strength struck Shiro and killed him on the spot. He then threw the dog's body into the hole which he had dug in hope of finding a treasure of gold coins, and covered it over with the earth. Then he returned to the house, telling no one, not even his wife, what he had done."

"Oh, God..._really _didn't see that coming." Kiku took the time to glance at Arthur's face. His green eyes were wide with horror and he was agape.

"Arthur-san, there is more," he assured. "Would you like to hear it?"

Arthur suddenly snapped out of it. He blushed. "Y-yea...sure. I-it's not like I care for the stupid mutt, anyway! Only a sap would do that! And I'm doing this for myself...n-not that I'm actually enjoying it, but it's just...yeah." He looked away, obviously embarrassed.

The Japanese man smiled, wider than before. His Arthur was the same as always.

* * *

><p><strong>Er...hi. I know it's been a while. I meant to update Assassin's Tango, but...my muse has been dying and being reborn a lot lately.<br>This is for the Love and Tea Fanworkathon on LJ. _Prompt: _****_2. Discussing fairytales in their respective cultures; fic._  
><em>Rating: Prolly a G rating? |D;;<em>  
>I'm making this a 3-4 parter, because I don't like writing huge chapters. I have a very small attention span and very limited patience.<br>And oh, Dieu, I have another prompt to be filled...so glad I don't have school on Wednesday. Hopefully I can update more. Until then, ja ne! Feedback is drooled over!**


End file.
